Typically, a conventional light emitting device is of a Lambertian type. In a Lambertian type light emitting device, light is emitted in all directions so that only a portion of the light can be utilized for its intended purpose. The majority of the light is absorbed within the device. For example, the light may be emitted laterally, reflected and trapped internally, and ultimately absorbed by various high optical index layers within the device. In general, about 80% of the light may be lost in a conventional light emitting device.